Cuddling
by CastleFan1012
Summary: Beckett comes to Castle's loft for a cuddle after a hard case. Ilovetoread09 is beta-reading this for me. This is dedicated to her. One-shot. Set in season 5. Please review. :)


Thanks to Ilovetoread09 for beta-reading this for me. This is dedicated to her. :)

Rating: T

Story Summary: After a tough case, Beckett comes to Castle's loft, and wants to cuddle. This is a one-shot set in season five.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle, but sadly, I don't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuddling

Kate groaned and let out a huff, entering the loft. She closed and locked the door behind her, hanging her coat on the coat rack. Unzipping her boots, she placed them on the floor where the other boots sat. She heard the clicking of keys coming from her boyfriend's office, and walked towards it. She slowly opened the door leading to his office, and peeked inside. There he was, sitting at his desk, eating a Snickers bar and typing at a furious speed. She quietly closed his office door, and tiptoed over to his desk, wanting to surprise him. He was too caught up in his work to notice her. Creeping behind him, she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Rick jumped about two feet in the air. However, he smiled when he turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh my god, you scared me! You could've given me a heart attack!" he said, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. You were really caught up in your work. What are you writing?" she asked, trying to take a glance at his laptop, but he moved in front of her, blocking her view of it.

"It's the first chapter of my new book, and no, you can't see it until it's complete."

"Fine. Can I at least know the title?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's called Hot Heat. Do you like it?"

"As long as our sex life isn't in it," she said, glaring at him as she crossed her arms.

"I promise that it won't be. Like I said, I'll let you read each chapter when I'm done with it, before sending it to my editor. By the way, why are you here? I thought you were working on a hard case, and were going to sleep at the precinct tonight?"

"We closed the case a couple of hours ago. It turns out that the step-mother did it. That poor little girl, I can't believe anyone would molest an adorable three-year old, and then kill her father," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Seeing that she needed comforting, Castle took her into his arms, and held her tightly.

"I know; it's terrible, but you know what?" he asked, causing her to look up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"What?" she asked, a little sniffle escaping her.

"You were able to get justice for that little girl. She's free and with her father up in heaven. That terrible woman will be in prison for the rest of her life. She's never going to get out," he said, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know, thanks for holding me; I needed it. Tonight though, I just want to cuddle," she said yawning. Rick nodded in agreement, knowing how tired she probably was.

"You go get ready for bed. Let me just shut this down for the night, and then I'll join you," he said, saving his document. She nodded, and headed into the bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few minutes later, Rick stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He smiled as he saw Kate, who had her back turned towards him, undressing. He smiled as he admired her body.

"Hey," he said, his eyes roaming her body.

"Hey," she replied, turning around.

"I like your outfit," he said, as she changed into a black chemise nightgown.

"Thanks," she replied. They both climbed into bed and under the covers.

"I like your blue silk boxers," she said, eyeing the piece of clothing, before smirking at him.

"Well, they don't make lingerie and nightgowns for men," he said, smirking as he took her into his arms.

Kate laughed softly. "I know. I bet that would be very interesting to see, though," she replied, burying her face in the crook of his neck, giving it a light kiss. She let out another chuckle when she felt the effect the kiss had on him. "I'll take care of it in the morning, I promise."

"Evil tease," he grumbled, smiling nonetheless. He held her tighter, and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Once again, thanks to Ilovetoread09 for beta-reading this for me. This is dedicated to you, girl. :) 


End file.
